La reconquista de Romano
by MilyV
Summary: Una mal interpretación de Romano hace que éste rompa con su pareja. Ahora, España debe hacer lo que sea necesario para volver con él y conseguir que acepte su proposición de matrimonio. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introducción<span>**

Romano estaba terriblemente aburrido mirando a la gente pasar. Ni siquiera podía ir a visitar a su hermano menor, pues estaba más que seguro que cierto alemán estaría haciéndole compañía y prefería morirse del bodrio antes que ser parte de ese trío. Suspiró profundamente. Estaba molesto, se preguntaba si alguna vez Veneciano dejaba a Alemania en paz. Bueno, sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir en un tiempo futuro.

Sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por alguien más: España. La última semana se había comportado de una forma bastante extraña. No le fue a visitar en todo ese tiempo, no le respondía los mensajes y tampoco había aceptado la invitación de tomar un par de copas del mejor vino. No comprendía qué había pasado con el español, pues nunca había actuado de esa manera.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses y no hallaba una razón para que el hispano se hubiera distanciado de esa manera. Lo había tratado como siempre, ¿por qué entonces había decidido por ignorarle?

—Qué fastidio —opinó el italiano mientras que observaba la silla vacía a su lado.

Con el transcurso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a pesar de que por momentos le molestaba que estuviese tan pendiente de él. Pero al menos en esos instantes, España demostraba interés por él. Esa absurda y casi asfixiante atención que siempre recibía era mucho más preferible que esa súbita indiferencia. Golpeó su puño contra la mesa, se esforzaba por hallar un motivo y no lo conseguía.

Definitivamente, lo extrañaba. Esa estúpida sonrisa y esos enormes ojos verdes fijados en él… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No comprendía qué era lo ocurría con él en ese mismo instante, pero necesitaba tener al español todo el tiempo a su lado. La presencia de su antiguo jefe, que antes le parecía hasta fastidioso, ahora le resultaba imprescindible. No pensaba admitirlo, por supuesto. Iría a averiguar qué sucedía y por qué demonios al español se le había antojado ignorarle.

Ya se imaginaba toda la conversación dentro de su cabeza. Con un buen regaño, era más que suficiente. Nunca había tenido que pelear demasiado por la atención del hombre, ni siquiera cuando había traído todos esos niños del continente americano. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez? Agarró el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Se lo había buscado.

—¿Hola? —preguntó una voz del otro lado.

—¡Estúpido España! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo a mis espaldas? —Romano fue directo al grano.

—Yo, bueno… —Se notaba cierto tono de nerviosismo en el español. El italiano lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Lo que sea, ven a mi casa. Estoy demasiado aburrido… —Casi sonó como si fuera una orden.

—No puedo, Romano. Estoy… —pausó por un momento —.Estoy ocupado.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio antes de estallar. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que él? Le había jurado y recontra jurado que estaba enamorado de él y que lo amaba. No entendía de dónde provenía ése súbito cambio en España. No lo quería creer, era imposible.

—¿Has estado ocupado toda esta estúpida semana? —Interrogó sarcásticamente.

—Sí... Romano, no puedo hablar —Éste estaba sumamente apurado por finalizar la llamada en cuestión.

—¿Por qué no? —Enseguida escuchó una risa muy familiar en el fondo. Era de alguien a quien detestaba —¿Ese es el estúpido Francia…?

—Adiós, Romano —cortó sin prestar atención a la pregunta del italiano.

Al escuchar ése tono, Romano se volvió loco. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse la situación que estaba viniendo a su cabeza. Sabía que ese francés no era de confiar, nunca le había agradado. Pero nunca creyó que incluso aquel pudiera caer tan bajo. ¡Y con la persona que más amaba! Estaba seguro de que lo habían hecho a propósito, no hallaba otra razón. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la manera en que el rival de Inglaterra miraba a España, aunque ahora parecía tener todo sentido.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se iban a quedar de ésa manera. No iba a permitir que nadie le pisoteara el orgullo o el ego. Aun cuando se tratara de España. Le haría saber lo que sentía al respecto, y que no lo compartiría. ¡Ja! Ese estúpido francés iba a sufrir las consecuencias de haber tocado a alguien que le pertenecía a él y solamente a él. Después de eso, se encargaría de darle un castigo ejemplar a España.

No había tiempo que perder, era hora de ponerse los pantalones y hacer al respecto. Efectivamente, Romano tomó un par que había en su armario y se puso en marcha a la casa del español.

Mientras tanto, el hombre se secó el sudor de la frente y suspiró. Había sido una plática por de más difícil. No solamente porque tuvo que tratar de quedarse callado acerca de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, sino porque extrañaba demasiado a su querido gruñón. La verdad es que habían sido días complicados de sobrellevar pues no dejaba de pensar en el italiano.

No obstante, al recordar la razón por la cual lo estaba haciendo todo, sonrió.

—¡Oye, España! ¿Vas a ponerte a trabajar ya? —indagó el francés que observaba el proyecto en el que ambos se habían involucrado, por pedido del dueño de casa.

—Sí, ya voy —se remangó la camisa nuevamente y puso las manos sobre la masa.

—¿Era Romano? —preguntó para cerciorarse mientras que revisaba las gavetas del español.

—Sí… —Respiró profundamente.

—Debes aguantar un poco más y valdrá la pena —afirmó el francés quien no despegaba sus ojos de los manteles —.Creo que tendré que prestarte uno mío… —explicó ya que ninguna de las decoraciones le convencía.

España no prestó mucho caso a lo que había mencionado el francés. En todo lo que podía pensar en aquel instante, era en Romano. Todavía no estaba muy seguro si la sorpresa que estaba preparando sería de su agrado, pero sabía que debía arriesgarse. Esta vez, el italiano no le iba a rechazar. Quería a su antiguo subordinado mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse y sólo les faltaba un paso para demostrar su amor al resto del mundo y el español estaba preparado para eso.

Sin embargo, había algo que no había contemplado en ese plan y eso era el hecho de que Romano malpensara. Mientras que aún cocinaba para la cena que había estado planificando durante ese tiempo, el italiano estaba yendo a su casa. Éste estaba realmente furioso, pues no podía creer que su exjefe se atreviera a engañarle con Francia. Tampoco sabía que estaba a punto de hacerle una de esas escenas que siempre quiso evitar.

El mayor de los hermanos Italia iba refunfuñando durante su marcha. Trataba de preparar lo que le iba a decir a ese hombre de ojos azules y además, agarrar un poco de coraje ya que el miedo que le tenía, aún persistía. No le interesaba quien se interpusiera en el camino, tenía un objetivo más que claro: Llegar a la casa de España en cuanto antes.

Pronto comenzó a sentir los efectos de no tener un estado físico decente. Estaba sudando de tal forma que su costosa camisa estaba empapada y por instantes, parecía perder el aliento. No obstante, no iba a detenerse. En tanto Francia estuviera en la casa de España, no iba a parar. No podía ni imaginarse lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en dicho lugar.

Al estar a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, pudo escuchar unos ruidos bastante sospechosos que provenían del interior de la casa. Romano estaba cada vez más seguro de que España lo estaba engañando, definitivamente. No tardó demasiado en oír la risa de Francia, que no se cortaba demasiado en hacerlo. El enojo y la furia de Romano estaba creciendo más y más, pero también lo mal que sentía en su interior.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que nadie viera eso, hasta que mandara al demonio a quien se le cruzara por el camino. Sabía que el dueño de casa no esperaba por él y que si tocaba la puerta, lo más probable era que le ignoraba o le mandara de paseo. Menos mal que le había comentado donde dejaba la llave de emergencia, que se ubicaba debajo de la alfombra. No tardó en abrir y girar la perilla.

Tenía un poco de miedo con lo que iba a encontrarse, su corazón le latía bastante fuerte. En eso, Francia salía del baño con el cabello mojado y aprovechó la oportunidad para reclamarle absolutamente todo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con España, imbécil? —Romano le señaló con el dedo, aunque temblaba.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Se limitó a reírse un poco.

—¡No te hagas del idiota! ¡Sabes de qué carajo estoy hablando! —exclamó con furia el italiano.

—No lo sé. No te pongas así, que te ves feo —explicó con calma el francés.

Por su lado, España estaba metido en la cocina. Sin embargo, no tardó en reconocer los gritos de su querido y antiguo subordinado. No tendría por qué estar allí, debía hacer algo lo más rápido. El español salió vistiendo un delantal para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

—¡Estúpido! Así que por este imbécil me has reemplazado —acusó el mayor de los hermanos Italia sin dejar que el otro pudiese dar una explicación.

—¡Romano! ¿De qué estás hablando? —España se puso algo pálido al sólo pensar en estar con Francia en ese sentido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido y tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo en el futuro.

—No me hablas, no me respondes los mensajes, no quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo… ¡Ahora entiendo todo! —En ningún momento se le vino a la cabeza otro motivo que no fuera ése.

El hispano trató de acercarse a Romano, mas éste dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado enojado como para permitir que el hombre le pusiera una mano encima. España respiró profundamente, lidiar cuando aquel se ponía histérico era toda una aventura. No obstante, a pesar de eso, aún tenía las ganas de pedirle matrimonio como lo había pensado desde hacía tiempo.

—Yo tengo una solución que podría contentar a los tres —aseguró Francia con un brillo en los ojos —¿Qué tal si montamos un trío…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el francés terminó en las afueras de la casa del español. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí y cuando quiso asomarse para que le volvieran abrir la puerta, España había cerrado las cortinas y de esa manera, tener más privacidad.

—No saben apreciar un diamante —se limpió un poco —.Ellos se lo pierden —Francia se retiró para ir en busca de alguna presa.

De nuevo, en el interior de aquel hogar, Romano continuaba sospechando de la conducta del español. Todavía no le estaba dando ninguna explicación para su extraño comportamiento y aquello lo enojaba muchísimo.

—¡Aún no me has dicho que carajo hacía Francia aquí! —rompió el silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambos.

—No pasaba nada, te lo prometo —rió nerviosamente.

—¿Y por qué no me llamabas, imbécil?

—Lo que sucede es que… —No quería joder la sorpresa que tenía preparado pero tampoco quería que Romano pensara que le estaba metiendo los cuernos.

Luchaba por encontrar alguna frase, alguna oración que pudiera explicar todo eso sin develar la sorpresa que con mucho esfuerzo había estado preparando para Romano. Pero era algo difícil al ver que éste lo miraba con una mirada de desaprobación. Justamente ahora que requería de alguna idea para zafar de esa discusión, su mente se había puesto en blanco y le atacó su dolor de estómago.

La poca paciencia que tenía el italiano ya se había acabado y no planeaba escuchar una sola palabra del español. Pese a que le dolía esa decisión, no podía estar con alguien quien no disfrutaba de su compañía y sobre todo, que le engañara de manera tan descarada. No era capaz ni siquiera de decirle frente a él lo que estaban haciendo con Francia y para Romano, ése silencio lo había dicho todo.

—Lo que sea… Me voy, imbécil —Se encaminó hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar al español. Estaba más preocupado por contener sus lágrimas, productos de la decepción que se había llevado.

—Romano, espera… —España procuró ganar un poco más de tiempo pero el muchacho no quiso saber nada.

—¡No me vuelvas a molestar, no te necesito! —Romano dio un fuerte portazo y se dirigió hacia su propia casa.

El español no estaba seguro de qué acababa de presenciar, o cómo su sorpresa que se suponía que debía ser lo más romántico para ambos había sido lo que estropeó la relación. Se tiró encima de su sofá y respiró profundamente. El trabajo que le había costado convencer al italiano acerca de sus sentimientos se fue por la borda y ahora todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era volver a empezar. Tendría que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Romano y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera…

* * *

><p>Sé que escribo muchísimo pero es mi manera de sacar la ansiedad que tengo.<p>

Veremos si tengo un poco de suerte con esta historia. Va a constar de diez capítulos, por el momento.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Intento número uno

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Vaya, qué cantidad de comentarios. Gracias por eso a: **Tomatoland, ..problema, Lovi-Love04, Seiketo Nayset, seasonsleep, xMizukagex y kikyoyami8.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

España continuó recostado por un buen rato sobre su sofá. Quizás había sido su culpa, debió haber previsto que Romano se iba a comportar de esa manera, debió haber supuesto que el muchacho iba a sospechar de su comportamiento. Dejó escapar un suspiro, todo lo había hecho mal. Ahora debía hallar la manera de recuperar la confianza de ese testarudo italiano, que rara vez cambiaba de opinión.

Si el hecho de hacerle ver que en ningún momento había pretendido robarle la herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, tal vez tendría una oportunidad en cambiarle su parecer. Por supuesto, tenía que romperse la cabeza, pues tampoco quería decirle de manera tan abrupta que todo lo había hecho para proponerle matrimonio. No quería arriesgarse a otro rechazo como el de aquella vez.

Sin embargo, sonrió un poco. Tal vez había algo positivo de toda la situación que había sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás. Romano no solía mostrarse públicamente interesado en él, es más, solía alejarse un poco y de vez en cuando, le saltaba por cualquier cosa. Pero esta vez, había mostrado los celos que el mayor de los hermanos Italia solía refutar. Aunque tampoco podía decir que Francia era de su agrado.

Se levantó bastante entusiasmado, estaba completamente seguro que Romano lo tenía en su corazón. Y era imposible que se olvidara de él tan rápidamente. Recuperó ese brillo en sus ojos verdes. No había ninguna razón en particular por la cual estar devastado, sólo le dejaría un tiempo al muchacho para que reflexione acerca de lo que había visto. Pero, para ser sincero, no tenía mucha esperanza en que su antiguo protegido reconociera lo que había hecho mal.

Por su lado, el hermano de Veneciano ya había llegado a su casa. Estaba terriblemente enojado, tanto que le salían los humos por las orejas, como si se tratara de un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Efectivamente, Romano estaba muy cerca de explotar. Se rehusaba a creer que lo que había visto en la casa del español, era cierto. Tal vez era sólo una maldita pesadilla, no podía explicar otro motivo para que el francés anduviera por allí.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve a hacer eso…? —Pateó una mesa con una costosa jarra encima y la misma se tambaleó de tal forma que casi se cayó sobre él —¡Con ese jodido francés!

Los empleados no comprendían qué era lo que estaba pasando, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a los ataques de mal humor e histeria de Romano. Hasta se podía decir que había un armario donde estaban las vasijas de repuesto, para reemplazar la que el muchacho rompía por semana. Lo cierto era que todos se aseguraron de desaparecer de su vista lo más rápido que les era humanamente posible.

Repentinamente, el nieto de Roma se detuvo. Se quedó contemplando una pintura de unos siglos atrás, donde había sido retratado junto a España. No dudó demasiado en ir por ella, sin percatarse que la misma estaba protegida por un cristal. Cuando se dio al ataque de arrancar la susodicha imagen, su rostro se estampó contra el vidrio, lo que enfureció todavía más al muchacho.

—¡¿A quién carajo se le ocurre conservar esto? —se quejó y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era sacar una botella de vino y dirigirse a su habitación.

Sin embargo, al ingresar al dormitorio principal, el enojo empeoró más. En una de las patas de la cama, estaba colgado uno de los calzoncillos que se había olvidado España. Lo arrojó inmediatamente por la ventana, junto a otras cosas como: La almohada contigua, cierto libro de contenido explícito que había traído el hispano, un par de esposas, lo que quedaba del lubricante y algunas cosillas más.

Lo único que sobrevivió al ataque del italiano fueron las cartas que le había mandado España, en épocas en que le había sido imposible visitarle, ya sea por guerras, por una crisis o por alguna circunstancia especial. Se quedó mirando la enorme caja, algunas de ellas databan de un par de siglos atrás. Tosió un poco por culpa del polvo y luego, volvió a guardar el baúl por debajo de la cama.

—¡Imbécil! —se acostó boca abajo mientras que golpeaba las sábanas —¿Quién lo necesita de todas maneras? Ya me molestó por mucho tiempo, al fin estoy solo. Completamente solo —se convenció a sí mismo de que era mucho feliz de esa forma, aunque la realidad era otra.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las siete de la mañana, escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente una mala tarde, también alguien había decidido fastidiarle la mañana. Miró el reloj, no comprendía quién podía tener tanta energía, apenas salido el sol. Se desperezó con dificultad y arrastrando los pies. Antes de abrir la puerta, se rascó un poco y luego continuó con aquella proeza.

—¿Qué? —indagó con pocas ganas mientras que tapaba sus ojos del sol —¡¿Eres tú, imbécil?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Por un instante, Romano había tenido la esperanza de que quien se hallara detrás de la puerta, no fuera otro más que España. No obstante, al darse cuenta que el cabello del visitante brillaba con la luz del sol y que además, era mucho más alto que su ex, dejó escapar un suspiro. Era la última persona a la que quería ver cuando comenzaba el día, más le valía tener una buena razón para estar molestándolo a esa hora de la mañana.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —Fue directo al grano y Alemania sacó un par de calzoncillos de la bolsa que traía consigo.

—No, idiota —Quiso cerrarle la puerta por la cara pero el rubio le detuvo en el instante. Aquello le molestó bastante, se olvidó que el hombre era mucho más musculoso y fuerte que él.

—Cayó de tu ventana, precisamente sobre mi cara —contestó el hombre, fastidiado.

—¡Ese no es mi maldito problema! Cuéntaselo a alguien que le importe, como el bobo de mi hermano—Romano empujó al alemán y cerró la puerta. Además, para asegurarse, le echó llave y se fue.

Alemania se quedó por unos breves minutos allí. Realmente no podía creer que aquel muchacho gruñón fuera el hermano de alguien tan despistado como Veneciano. Bueno, por lo menos no tenía que lidiar con él constantemente, así que dejó la ropa interior en el buzón y se dirigió a su casa nuevamente.

Romano quería regresar a su cama y continuar durmiendo, pero estaba tan molesto que no conseguía calmarse. Se dio varias vueltas, tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño. No obstante, terminó por rendirse y mirar el techo. Por un segundo, volteó hacia su derecha y tocó el lugar donde el español solía ocupar. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le dio la espalda. ¡No quería pensar más en él!

—Estúpido España… —refunfuñó mientras colocaba una almohada sobre su cara. Tal vez si sólo veía oscuridad, se iba a olvidar de aquel hombre.

Mientras tanto, el país ibérico estaba preparando unos bollos y churros para llevar a la casa de Romano. Tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que arreglaba la canasta. Se había despertado con muchas energías, y no era para menos, estaba decidido a conseguir el perdón del italiano. Por supuesto, al principio se había sentido devastado, mas había desechado esa actitud. Si quería lograr algo, debía ser lo más positivo posible.

La verdad que la noche había sido difícil para el español. En lugar de estar distanciados, se suponía que iban a estar disfrutando de una noche feliz, celebrando una feliz noticia. Para esas alturas, el italiano ya debía haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio y debían estar conversando de los planes. O por lo menos, disfrutando del compromiso de ambos, sin otra preocupación más que la felicidad del otro.

España respiró profundamente. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con los planes de ese día, ¿qué tan enojado podría estar su antiguo protegido? Para que todo resultara bien, el hombre estaba contando con el hecho de que el italiano ya se había olvidado por completo del problema desatado el día anterior. Definitivamente, Romano no estaría tan furioso y podría conversar civilizadamente con él.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tal vez no era tan elegante como Francia o los hermanos Italia, pero ya le bastaba. Se acomodó la corbata, puso la caja donde se hallaba el anillo que había mandado hacer con mucho esfuerzo para el italiano y los churros que comerían esa mañana. Le echó una última mirada hacia su casa y luego se dispuso a caminar hacia la de Romano. Nada podía salir mal.

Caminó unas cuadras cuando se halló con el motivo por el cual el italiano se había vuelto loco: Francia. Éste estaba tomando un café mientras que observaba a los que pasaban por allí, desde la privacidad de sus lentes de sol. Aunque estaba buscando alguna presa a quien conquistar, vio que el hispano estaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Movió de un lado a otro su mano para que el muchacho de los brillantes ojos verdes se aproximara.

—¡Oye, España! —gritó mientras que el ex jefe de Romano estaba esperando para cruzar a la otra esquina. Ahora, éste no tenía forma de escapar.

—¡Francia! —sonrió, aunque no quería tardar demasiado para llegar a la casa del italiano.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Romano? ¿Ya es tu prometido? —indagó curioso, a pesar de que había sido testigo de la tormenta.

—En realidad, no… —Dijo algo triste.

—¿Te ha rechazado otra vez? Bueno, era de esperar… —No estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto.

—No. Rompió conmigo, cree que me he acostado contigo —explicó el español, quien había querido olvidar el asunto.

—Oh, no te culpo. De todas maneras, deberías olvidarlo —fue la recomendación del francés.

—No voy a hacer eso —rechazó enseguida el consejo del otro y decidió que era hora de ponerse de vuelta en camino a la casa de Romano —.Nos vemos luego.

—¡Oye, España! —Quiso volver a llamarle, pero ésta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. El hispano movió su mano indicando que se despedía, dejando a Francia con la palabra en la boca.

Ya se había metido en varios líos por culpa de su amigo, no iba a volver a escucharle. Ahora necesitaba y debía enfocarse únicamente en el italiano. Ése era su único objetivo y no había otra cosa que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, a medida de que iba acercándose a la casa del mencionado italiano, España iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Trataba de ensayar lo que iba a decirle al italiano, debía asegurarse de que lo tendría en su bolsillo enseguida. Su mayor temor parecía que se le aparecido: La duda. Aunque estaba bastante optimista con respecto a lo que pudiera suceder, ¿qué haría si Romano aún pensaba en ese incidente? ¿Y si no volvía a confiar en él?

Se detuvo en la esquina y se sacudió la cabeza. Quiso deshacerse de esa actitud lo más rápido que podía, si llegara a ocurrir realmente, ya se preocuparía. Lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en hacerle saber al italiano que era el único y que no había otro, aparte de él. Esperaba que ese testarudo chico quisiera escucharlo.

Golpeó la puerta con un poco de nerviosismo, rogaba que Romano se hubiera despertado con el pie derecho. Sin embargo, para la mala suerte que continuaba persiguiendo al español, el dueño de casa estaba demasiado malhumorado. El hecho de que Alemania se hubiera presentado tan temprano para traerle algo que ni siquiera era de él, le había fastidiado bastante. Y después, recordar el por qué se había enojado con España, había sido la guinda del pastel.

—¡¿Qué? —gruñó el muchacho, extrañamente desaliñado. Sólo se había levantado para comer y tomar vino.

—¡Ah, Romano! Te ves… —Buscó algún adjetivo que pudiera describir a su amado sin ser desagradable —.Te ves diferente.

—¿Qué carajo quieres, imbécil? —Le comenzaban a salir los humos por la nariz, como si en cualquier momento pudiera embestir al español.

—Quería hablar acerca de lo que sucedió ayer —respondió, tratando de mantener la calma —.Además, traje dulces para comer.

—No me importa —Romano procuró cerrar la puerta en la cara al muchacho de ojos verdes pero éste trató de detenerlo.

—¡Romano, sólo quiero hablarte! —exclamó mientras que luchaba contra el otro.

—¡No quiero escucharte, imbécil! ¡Te odio! —gritó y aquello fue suficiente para que el hispano se detuviera.

Después de conseguir con mucho esfuerzo cerrar la puerta, Romano cayó al suelo. No solamente por causa del cansancio y del sudor que le iba entrando en los ojos, sino porque había dicho algo que hasta para él era demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo, aún pensaba que el visitante le había engañado con el francés. ¿Cómo no iba a detestarlo después de semejante "traición"?

Por su lado, España se quedó paralizado frente a la entrada. Se había equivocado y vaya que lo había hecho. En un principio, había creído que sólo se trataba de un absurdo o ridículo pensamiento del italiano que normalmente solía olvidar al día siguiente. Pero no. Era mucho más complicado y difícil que eso. Había perdido la confianza que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar, todo ese cariño que el muchacho escondía y que de vez en cuando, salía a la luz.

Quizás cualquier otra persona se sentiría completamente devastada e iría de regreso a su casa. Éste no era el caso de España. A pesar de que le había dolido bastante la declaración de Romano, no iba a ser un impedimento. Ahora más que nunca sabía que debía insistir e insistir. Aunque tardara diez siglos en lograr su cometido, no iba a dejar que el muchacho se le escapara tan fácilmente.

—¡Romano! ¡Abre la puerta! —exigió el hispano, mientras que golpeaba la puerta de madera.

—¡Vete, imbécil! ¡Deja de molestarme de una jodida vez! —respondió el otro.

—Romano, te necesito. ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? —A España se le prendió la lámpara en ese mismo instante —.Voy a hacer lo qué se te dé la gana, con tal de recuperarte.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, se abrió la puerta. Romano apareció con una enorme y maléfica sonrisa.

—Lo que se me dé la jodida gana, ¿eh? —preguntó para asegurarse.

* * *

><p>Aviso que van a ser varias técnicas de conquistas. Ésta es la primera.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **xxMizukagexx, ..problema, Seiketo Nayset, Daniela MadNerdy, Naruko Ninja Z y kikyoyami8.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Definitivamente había terminado en el infierno. O algo parecido. Sabía que Romano era capaz de maquinar ideas algo oscuras, pero esto era el colmo. No había hecho nada en lo absoluto para merecer la tortura que ahora estaba sufriendo. España dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía dejar de mirar al italiano. Y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo evitar el maldito viento que entraba por aquella vestimenta tan ridícula.

El dueño de casa estaba recostado, tomando vino con una pajilla y semi desnudo, con bóxer que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A eso había que añadirle unos lentes de sol de los más caros. Ambos se hallaban en el patio trasero y mientras que Romano aprovechaba para broncearse un poco, España estaba viendo la forma de no pensar en nada pervertido. Aunque eso era bastante difícil.

La vida era demasiado injusta para el español. Al mismo tiempo que el muchacho estaba relajándose, a él le tocaba lo peor. No solamente porque tenía que limpiar todo la suciedad y el desastre que había ocasionado el día anterior el italiano, sino porque nunca le había tocado ponerse algo tan estúpido en todos sus largos siglos de vida.

España se detuvo y largó el rastrillo. Quizás si suplicaba, el italiano iba a reconsiderar su idea. Éste también estaba comiendo churros y justo se le había caído un poco de dulce en el pecho. El hispano luchó para que la baba no se le cayera.

—Romano, ¿no crees qué esto es demasiado? —preguntó con una voz lastimera.

—Dijiste que harías lo que se me diera la jodida gana —Ni se molestó en ver al español. Estaba demasiado ocupado chupándose los dedos.

—¿Qué tal si te hago eso qué tanto te gusta en la cama? —propuso con algo de esperanza.

Romano se quitó las gafas y pensó por unos breves minutos. España sonrió, estaba seguro de que el mayor de los hermanos Italia no iba a poder resistirse. Sin embargo…

—No. De todas maneras, ya te acostaste con Francia ayer —Romano volvió a quitar uno de los bollos de la canasta y se lo metió en la boca.

—¡Te dije qué eso no pasó!

—Todos los que engañan dicen lo mismo. De todas maneras, te ves mucho mejor que de costumbre. Deberías agradecer que tenga tan buen gusto, imbécil —explicó y luego hizo un gesto para que el español continuara con su trabajo.

Se sentía increíblemente humillado. Tenía una falda de mucama que mostraba sus piernas a todo dios que pasara por allí. Pero no era cualquier falda. No. Era de un rosado chillón que atraía la atención de todos. Volvió a tomar el rastrillo que había dejado caer y continuó con la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

De todas maneras, tenía un objetivo fijado en su mente y si ésta era la manera en que iba a conseguir el perdón de Romano, se tragaría el orgullo. Aunque siendo un país que había pasado por tantas cosas, lo último que podía haberle pasado era ser humillado por su antiguo subordinado. Se suponía que él era el jefe y el italiano quién debía acatar sus órdenes.

España estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando se dio cuenta que Romano se había volteado. Éste sentía que un par de ojos estaban encima de él y no dudó en echarle un vistazo a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. El español estaba jadeando cual perro y eso lo enfureció. Por supuesto, primero se levantó el bóxer que aparentemente se le había caído un poco y después le metió un puñetazo en el estómago a su "pareja".

—¡No puedes aguantar un día! —Romano gritó.

El español trató de recuperarse del golpe que le había encajado el italiano. Tosió un poco mientras que se agarraba la zona donde había arremetido el muchacho.

—¡Romano! Si ya te dije que no hice nada con Francia… —contestó con un poco de dificultad.

—¡Seguro qué es una maldita mentira! ¡Si aún estuviésemos en la maldita Edad Media, te pondría un cinturón de castidad de castigo! —Se largó adentro ya que estaba demasiado enojado.

España se rascó la cabeza, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, a veces Romano le resultaba indescifrable. Había subestimado el enojo del mayor de los hermanos Italia. De verdad estaba haciendo lo que se le antojaba y no podía hacer mucho por ello. Continuó limpiando las hojas que se habían caído mientras que intentaba buscar una posible solución.

Luego de terminar con la tarea, se limpió el sudor de la frente e ingresó a la casa del italiano.

—¿Por qué demonios te has tardado tanto? —El italiano indagó cuando vio que el muchacho de ojos verdes entró a la sala.

—Es que había mucho desastre —replicó.

—Lo que sea, tengo otra encomienda para ti —Le brillaron sus ojos —.Y no podrás objetar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —No tenía muchas esperanzas de que Romano fuera bondadoso a estas alturas. Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algo demasiado vergonzoso.

Después que el muchacho le explicara lo que quería hacer, España se quedó paralizado. Suspiró, se recordaba a sí mismo por qué estaba haciendo eso. Necesitaba ser fuerte para soportar todas las ideas malvadas y estúpidas que se le venían a la cabeza del italiano. Éste abrió la puerta y le dio un cartel que el español debía portar por un par de horas. Romano se rió.

—¿Qué tal si lo hago exclusivamente para ti? —Quiso negociar aquella idea.

—¡No, imbécil! Entonces no tendría mucha gracia —Romano empujó al muchacho de ojos verdes y le indicó dónde debía pararse.

El hispano se paró en la esquina y alzó el cartel que el heredero de Roma había preparado. Como no era suficiente usar esa maldita falda rosada, tenía que aguantar las miradas del resto del mundo. El italiano estaba sentado frente a su casa riéndose mientras que el otro mostraba lo que había escrito y aquello era: _Me merezco esto. Le puse los cuernos a mi bello novio._

Algunos tocaron la bocina y otros directamente se rieron por la pinta estrafalaria del hispano. Pero no tardó demasiado en escuchar algunas opiniones.

—¡¿Qué es esta perversión en la calle? —se quejó un indignado Suiza mientras que tapaba los ojos de su hermana.

—Ah, Suiza… Es un castigo —explicó el hombre totalmente sonrojado.

—¡Te metía un par de balazos si fueras así a mi casa! —El "banquero" se apresuró en salir de esa cuadra, refunfuñando algo incomprensible para el español.

Éste enseguida miró hacia al italiano y éste se reía sin ningún disimulo. Era evidente que Romano estaba disfrutando de todo el asunto. España quería que el asunto terminar lo más rápido posible, pero el tiempo transcurría cual caracol, muy lentamente.

No obstante, ése día la fortuna no estaba sonriendo para el país de la península Ibérica. Mientras que mostraba con poco entusiasmo el condenado cartel, Alemania y Veneciano también estaban caminando por allí. El rubio de ojos celestes se quedó paralizado al ver la pinta del español y quiso regresar, pero el menor de los hermanos Italia no veía cuál era el problema.

—Ah, pero sí son Alemania y Veneciano… —Lo dijo un tanto decepcionado, había esperado que Suiza fuera el único de la comunidad internacional que le viera con esa vestimenta.

—¿Por qué estás vestido de esa forma…? —El hermano de Prusia no sabía dónde posar sus ojos. Todo era tan… llamativo.

—¿De verdad le metiste los cuernos a mi hermano? —Veneciano no estaba seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del hombre que estaba a su lado, no le parecía extraña la ropa del español.

Romano se había descuidado un poco y había ido un momento a traer una copa de vino. Cuando regresó a las afueras, vio qué el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba conversando con su hermano y con el alemán. Aquello le molestó bastante, se suponía que debía estar avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo y en cambio, estaba hablando de manera campante con esos dos. Por supuesto, no tardó demasiado en manifestar su enojo.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —Romano se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia el trío de hombres.

—Se viene otro regaño… —España ya estaba resignado a ello.

—¡Hermano, hermano! Vinimos a visitarte un rato —explicó Veneciano con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el mayor no prestó atención a lo que había dicho aquel que siempre estaba con los ojos cerrados. De hecho, hizo a un lado a los dos y se acercó al español.

—¡¿Ahora estás coqueteando con el tonto de mi hermano? ¡¿No te es suficiente meterme los cuernos con el idiota de Francia? —exclamó el italiano.

—Creo que llegamos en un momento inoportuno… —comentó el alemán y agarró del brazo a Italia del Norte, para salir de aquella escena digna de una telenovela.

—Sólo les estaba saludando. ¿Verdad, chicos? —España miró por todas partes. Se dio cuenta que ambos habían desaparecido velozmente —¿Chicos?

—¡Te jodes, imbécil! ¡Te di una maldita oportunidad y no tardas en lanzarte al idiota ése! —Romano se dirigió a su casa sin siquiera escuchar lo que el hombre tenía por decir.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, el hispano persiguió al italiano. Se había esforzado en demostrarle el interés que tenía en él, no quería que todo eso se fuera a la basura por algo que Romano había malinterpretado. Aunque pensándolo bien, todo había pasado por culpa de lo que había creído ver el italiano. No iba a dejar que se le escapara tan rápido de las manos.

—¡Romano! —Se estiró para poder agarrarle del brazo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue estrellarse contra el piso de concreto.

Cuando volvió en sí, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Aquello le frustró, los celos de Romano estaban empezando a descontrolarse "un poco". Sin embargo, volvió a golpear varias veces para ver si el muchacho quería darle una tercera oportunidad. ¡Hasta se había puesto una maldita falda! Si eso no demostraba su compromiso con el muchacho, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacerlo.

Después de una larga hora en la que el español se pasó gritando para que el dueño de casa accediera a abrir la puerta y golpeando hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron rojos, una esperanza apareció. España, que estaba completamente agotado, se dio cuenta que una luz salía de allí. Pero cuando se aproximó para ver qué realmente estaba sucediendo, se llevó una sorpresa. O mejor dicho, una canasta.

La misma salió volando y le dio justo en la cabeza al muchacho. Éste movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y después de sentirse un poco mejor después de ese golpe, decidió ver qué estaba sucediendo. Otra vez, Romano se había encerrado. Y otra vez, se puso a golpear aquel muro de madera que lo separaba del italiano.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, imbécil? —gritó del otro lado el muchacho.

—¿No piensas abrir la puerta? —preguntó el hispano quien intentó forzar sin éxito la cerradura.

—¿Para qué? Si te quieres levantar a todo lo que hay, idiota —respondió el italiano.

—¡Claro que no es cierto! ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo! —exclamó el español, exhausto pero que todavía intentaba hablar con el italiano.

—¡Por eso te acostaste con Francia!

España se levantó y decidió retirarse a su casa. Quizás lo intentaría el día siguiente, pues en este momento ya no tenía las energías para tratar de disuadir a Romano. Necesitaba estar al tope para poder lidiar con él, mas ahora sólo quería ver su cama y cambiarse esa ridícula vestimenta.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera decepcionado. Realmente, Romano estaba portándose peor de lo que acostumbraba. Le hubiera gustado zanjar el tema de una vez por todas y no estar separados de esa manera, por culpa de algo que jamás sucedió. Sin embargo, algo ya se le iba a ocurrir. Aunque ese algo debía ser infalible.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya , sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **..problema, Daniela MadNerdy, Yaya Romance [**No te preocupes, no lo voy a borrar. Lo terminaré sin falta**], seasonsleep, Seiketo Nayset y xxMizukagexx.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>IV<strong>**

La verdad es que no sabía que hacer al respecto. Se había humillado frente al resto del mundo y aun así, no había conseguido convencer al italiano. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel, parecía estar mucho más celoso de lo acostumbrado. Necesitaba un consejo urgente y decidió ir junto a cierto francés.

A pesar de que el problema original había ocurrido justamente por la ayuda prestada por el galo, estaba desesperado. Era una circunstancia un tanto especial y dado que Romano ni siquiera le hablaba, las cosas ya no podían empeorar. Francia era el único a quien podía recurrir.

Al llegar a la casa del hombre, pudo oír una risa más que peculiar, una que se podía reconocer a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aunque primero pensó en irse y volver en otro momento, tal vez aquel alemán podría darle alguna perspectiva distinta acerca de la disyuntiva que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

—¡Ah, España! ¿Ya decidiste olvidarte de una vez del asunto? —preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

—No… De hecho, creo que las cosas han empeorado —respondió deprimido al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

—¿Acaso eso es posible? —indagó un poco sorprendido el dueño de casa.

Enseguida le dejó pasar. Prusia se hallaba sentado encima de uno de los sofá más lujosos de la casa mientras que bebía cerveza. Con el francés, habían estado rememorando viejos tiempos. Su ego estaba por los aires al volver a mencionar acerca de sus hazañas del pasado.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara, España? Hace mucho que ese tipo del otro lado no te ha dado una paliza. ¿No me digas que ha vuelto a suceder? —dijo el hombre con muy poca sensibilidad.

—No… Es un problema con Romano —En algún otro momento, le hubiese retado. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que necesitaba en ese preciso instante era alguna posible solución.

—Yo sé lo que te podría animar —El hermano mayor de Alemania se sentó al lado del español y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. —¿Qué tal si te cuento acerca de la vez que le di una buena golpiza a Austria?

—¿Y eso cómo se supone qué me va a ayudar? —Se rascó la cabeza, un tanto desconcertado por lo que había dicho aquel hombre de ojos rojos.

El francés interrumpió tosiendo un poco. Honestamente, no le asombraba demasiado que el hispano viniese a pedirle consejo. Era simple cuestión de tiempo. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el país ibérico insistiera tanto con ese muchacho de carácter difícil. Sinceramente, no sabía si él podría soportar tantos berrinches y regaños como lo hacía el español. Debía darle un poco de crédito por ese esfuerzo y empeño que demostraba.

—Si no te importa, Prusia… —Francia se quiso dar un aire de intelectual, como eximio experto en las artes del amor —.¿Y ahora qué sucedió?

España comenzó a contarle lo que ocurrió con todos los detalles, inclusive el asunto de la falda rosada. Por supuesto, el alemán no tardó en reírse en la cara del muchacho mientras que el francés escuchaba con mucha atención. Éste se tocaba la barbilla, de vez en cuando y asentía.

—¿Qué tal si por una vez te haces respetar como jefe? —Interrumpió Prusia, algo molesto por la facilidad con la que el italiano doblegaba al español.

—No sé si eso resulte… —Al hispano le vino varios recuerdos y en todos, había intentado imponerle órdenes al rebelde Romano, sin demasiado éxito.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Francia, apoyando a lo que había mencionado el hermano mayor de Alemania —¿Por qué no le exiges que te haga caso? Eras su jefe, así que debe obedecerte —explicó el hombre.

A pesar de no estar muy seguro de los consejos que le dieron sus dos mejores amigos, tampoco tenía otra idea en mente. Tal vez tendría un poco de suerte, si les hacía caso. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de hacer caso a uno que se había escapado de varios matrimonios y de otro que no podía estar mucho tiempo comprometido en una relación seria.

—A menos que seas una gallina —se burló el alemán.

—¡Claro qué no! —No tardó demasiado en negar la afirmación del hombre.

—¿Qué tienes qué perder? De todas formas, ya te odia —razonó el enemigo acérrimo de Inglaterra.

Era cierto, Romano ya lo detestaba lo suficiente como para intentar esa idea tan descabellada. Esta noche, el mayor de los hermanos Italia iba aprender quién era el que llevaba los pantalones en la relación. Sin duda, estaba determinado a conquistar de esa manera al muchacho.

Decidió que ya no iba a perder más tiempo allí, tenía que ir a su casa y prepararse para lo que iba a suceder esa noche. España se levantó y empujó al alemán, que continuaba riéndose al sólo imaginar al hispano con la dichosa vestimenta rosada. Se arregló un poco la camisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, aunque no se olvidó de agradecer a sus dos amigos por sus "valiosos" consejos.

—Bueno, gracias por todo. Ya veremos lo que pasa —Quería mantenerse optimista pero los últimos inconvenientes le habían bajado un poco el espíritu.

—¡Hazle saber quién es el jefe! —exclamó Prusia y luego tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de su cerveza.

—Sí, claro —respondió el hispano.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponía a retirarse, el francés le retuvo. Éste le miraba de una forma bastante sospechosa y no sabía que opinar ya que se le acercó bastante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Francia?

—Si las cosas no salen con Romano… —Le dio un aire misterioso a lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espero que te equivoques. De alguna forma, sé que encontraré la forma de que me perdone —España estaba percibiendo una mala vibra del amante del vino.

—En fin, en el caso de que tu situación no mejore… —Francia ignoró por completo lo que había mencionado el muchacho —¿Podría ir detrás de él? Te pido permiso, porque…

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba explicando. El muchacho de ojos verdes le dio un codazo en el estómago y se retiró inmediatamente. Tal vez debió haberlo previsto, lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que su empresa fracasaría. Estaba confiado de que conseguiría que Romano cambiara de opinión. De algún modo u otro.

Por su lado, Romano todavía estaba en su cama. Se había quedado allí toda la mañana y nada parecía indicar que eso iba a cambiar. No estaba de ánimos para nada. Miraba el lado que solía contemplar el español y realmente se sentía mal. Claramente, lo extrañaba. Echaba de menos su sonrisa y su manera tan positiva de empezar el día. Ahora, estaba solo por culpa de un malentendido.

Tenía ganas de estar con él y tal vez, jugar un poco entre las sábanas. No obstante, estaba todavía molesto por el asunto de Francia. No entendía por qué todavía no le explicaba qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre, si es que no le estaba metiendo los cuernos. La única explicación para el hermetismo del hispano era ésa, que había sucedido algo entre los dos y no quería admitirlo.

Por lo tanto, hasta que el país ibérico decidiera darle las explicaciones pertinentes, no iba a ceder. Por más que quisiera, España debía esforzarse si quería recuperarlo. Aunque estaba impaciente por ello, estaba empezando a aburrise de estar completamente solo.

Al atardecer, el hispano estaba completamente listo para su "invasión" a la casa de Romano. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que esta vez no iba a tolerar el rechazo por parte de Romano. No, definitivamente no. Él era el jefe y como tal, debía ser obedecido sin ninguna réplica. Se miró al espejo e intentó fruncir el ceño. Lo practicó varias veces, ya que siempre le había costado bastante enojarse con el mayor de los hermanos Italia.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía conseguirlo de alguna manera. Ya estaba listo, ahora debía ponerse en marcha para poder encontrarse con Romano. Se sentía un poco ridículo, ya que ésta no era su manera de hacer las cosas. Para darse un poco más de seguridad, se había puesto aquella ropa que solía utilizar en la época de la conquista de América. De esa forma, el italiano sabría la seriedad de la situación.

Prefirió no llevar ningún arma, pese a que él más que nadie sabía de la conexión entre Romano y la mafia. Tal vez era arriesgado irse sin ninguna otra protección más que sus puños, mas dudaba que aquel fuera capaz de sacarle un revólver. O por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

Luego de respirar profundamente varias veces para tomar un poco de valor, decidió que ya era el momento. No podía dejar de posponerlo por más tiempo. Esta vez, Romano no tendría más opción que oír lo que tenía que decirle. Le gustara o no, ahí se encaminaba el hispano.

Mientras tanto, el italiano estaba mirando con desagrado la escena entre su hermano y el alemán. Seguía sin entender qué rayos encontraba Veneciano que le agradara tanto la presencia del segundo. Era simplemente patético, absurdo, ridículo. Aunque, viéndolo de otra forma, el macho patatas nunca estaba con alguien más que no fuera él. Tendría todos los defectos del mundo y más, pero al menos le era fiel.

—Estúpido España —se quejó el italiano, mientras que disimulaba no estar pendiente de lo que hacía esa pareja.

Repentinamente, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la entrada de su casa. Estaba un poco sorprendido, no estaba esperando visitas. Romano frunció el ceño, no quería hablar con nadie, ¿quién podría interrumpir su tranquilidad? Pero esa persona iba a aprender a no aparecer de esa manera, para otra oportunidad.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó extremadamente malhumorado.

—Hoy no pienso irme con las manos vacías, Romano —afirmó con una extraña seguridad el español.

—¿¡Tú otra vez? —Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando el otro le detuvo.

—Me vas a escuchar porque era tu jefe y como soy mayor que tú, me debes respeto. Así que…

—¿Respeto? Tú te acostaste con Francia y ahora me exiges respeto. ¡Ja! —se burló el rebelde italiano, al que no le interesaba demasiado el intento del hispano por hacerse escuchar.

—¡Que no me acosté con Francia! —España exclamó, desesperado por la idea fija que se le había metido a su querido y antiguo subordinado.

—Entonces, adiós —Romano le dio la espalda al país ibérico.

Pero el hispano recordó a lo que venía hacer y antes de que el muchacho pudiera dar otro paso más, le rodeó entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la situación no se iba a poner más sencilla. Al contrario, de manera inesperada, el mayor de los hermanos Italia optó por defenderse y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó victorioso el español.

—¿De verdad lo crees, imbécil? —No tardó demasiado en darle un rodillazo en las partes vitales del hispano y éste, por culpa del dolor, se hizo a un lado.

El muchacho rió por la desgracia de su "oponente". Ya se lo había hecho saber y le volvió a recordar que nada sería tan secillo. Incluso podía verse una sonrisa de regocijo en el rostro del heredero de Roma. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de no ser una presa fácil como lo había creído el hombre que ahora estaba quejándose en el suelo.

—¡Eres un jodido inútil! —se mofó.

—Romano, espera… —Arrastrándose, agarró del tobillo al italiano quien se disponía a largarse de allí.

El dueño de casa se detuvo por un instante. Miró al hombre que se hallaba a sus pies, literalmente. Aunque sentía un poco de pena por aquel, seguía demasiado molesto como para poder hablar de manera razonable. Aún recordaba la escena que creyó haber visto en la casa del español y eso le producía un malestar inconcebible.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no has tenido suficiente, bastardo? —indagó apenas mirando al hombre. Lo evitaba en cuanto podía.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

—Tú sigues diciendo que no has hecho nada con el imbécil de Francia. ¿¡Entonces, por qué rayos estaba en tu maldita casa? —desató su furia.

España guardó silencio. Cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil mantener el secreto del italiano. Sin embargo, todavía creía que era posible recuperarlo sin necesidad de comentarle sus verdaderos planes. Y haría hasta donde le fuera humanamente posible para que el italiano olvidara esa tonta forma de pensar.

—Romano, eso ya pasó. ¿Qué tal si me curas y nos vamos a tu…?

—¡Ya te dije qué no! ¡Pasaste mucho tiempo sin hablarme y luego te encuentro con Francia! No jodas —Romano sacudió su tobillo para separarse de la mano del español.

—¡Romano! —exclamó, pero el italiano se encerró en su habitación.

Suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo de mármol de la entrada del muchacho. Nunca pensó que el asunto sería tan complicado. Sin embargo, le acababa de venir otra idea que pondría en práctica en cuanto antes. Primero, debía lograr ponerse en pie…

* * *

><p>Lamento que sea tan corto.<p>

Para las personas que quieren saber, la segunda parte de Cafetería comenzará a mediados de marzo o principios de Abril a más tardar. En el próximo capítulo, les daré un pequeño adelanto.

Gracias por leer~


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Himaruya Hidekazu_, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:**Daniela MadNerdy, xxMizukagexx**, **kikyoyami8, Alice in Funnyland y Seiketo Nayset.**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Cuando se aseguró que el español ya se había marchado, Romano suspiró. Estaba empezando a cansarse de esos estúpidos juegos. Por un momento, había pensado en disculparle de una vez por todas y continuar con la relación. Ya le estaba haciendo falta la compañía del hombre, se sentía bastante solo en esa cama tan grande. De hecho, podía decirse que disfrutaba de la atención que le estaba dando en ese momento.

Sin embargo, cuando prendió la televisión, para tratar de despejar un poco su mente. Por pura coincidencia, se halló con una película francesa y aquello enervó al muchacho.

—¡Maldito Francia! —gritó con tal enojo y furia que fue posible escucharlo desde varias cuadras.

Por otro lado, cierto español caminaba con cierto desgano. No había obtenido nada siendo o tratando de ser prepotente con el muchacho. Es más, sólo había conseguido un golpe en los bajos y eso no estaba en los planes. Suspiró, necesitaba una nueva estrategia para que el italiano se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como las esperaba. De hecho, de alguna manera había empeorado todo, como si fuera posible. España estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado, Romano realmente le estaba haciendo la vida imposible y las ideas estaban agotándose. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba listo para darse por rendido, por lo menos sin haber intentado todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento, era acostarse. El día había sido bastante estresante y sólo podía recordar que el muchacho continuaba obstinado con esa loca idea de que le había puesto los cuernos. Estaba con dolor de cabeza, así que prefirió descansar y ver en la mañana qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Al día siguiente, España se levantó con bastante energía. Hoy debía ser el día en que recuperaría a Romano así que debía estar al tope para poder lidiar otra vez con él. Estaba determinado a volver con el muchacho y hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Sí, eso era lo que iba a realizar.

Ya se le había venido otra loca idea para recuperar a su tan querido italiano. Estaba seguro de que ése era el camino definitivo para conquistar al muchacho y a la vez, mantener su secreto. Estaba contento con su plan, era casi infalible. Claro, había un pequeño detalle en el que debía pensar: Cómo sacar a Romano de su casa por un par de horas.

El mayor de los hermanos Italia nunca había sido particularmente popular con las demás naciones. Es más, parecía como si buscara la forma de pelearse con todos, por la simple razón de hacerlo. Al español nunca le había importado, no tenía que preocuparse por el hecho de que el muchacho se enamorara de otro, ya que ése otro con la paciencia que a él le sobraba no existía.

Detestaba a Francia, en parte porque le tenía miedo, en parte porque sí. Con Alemania, era odio y celos, que no reconocía. E Inglaterra no era un invitado a la casa de los italianos. Tampoco tenía apego a Rusia, de quien prefería huir antes de verle la cara. Con el resto del mundo, buscaba alguna excusa para no hablarles o para insultarles.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta este instante. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Romano? Tenía que dejar su casa libre por unas cuantas horas, sino su plan se veía en serios problemas. Miró hacia la ventana, algo debía hacer que su cabeza trabajara. Pero con tantas preocupaciones encima, le resultaba casi imposible concentrarse.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Luego se recostó sobre un escritorio. Detestaba toda esta absurda situación que se había creado entre ambos. No entendía qué pudo haber hecho para que Romano se convirtiera en alguien tan celoso como lo era. Si siempre le había repetido que sólo quería estar con él… Por más que intentaba recordar, eran demasiados siglos de historia como para poder rememorar cada cosa que había hecho.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que había ignorado a alguien muy importante en la vida del italiano. Sonrió, estaba seguro de que él le iba a ayudar en el plan que se le había ocurrido. Y lo mejor era que no se iba a negar, era alguien con quien podía contar siempre.

No obstante, debido al incidente de la otra vez, España decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrazarse. No iba a pasar por otro ataque de celos. Ya fueron suficientes las dos veces anteriores, como para soportar una tercera. No era que le preocupaba demasiado lo que le hiciera a él, pues ya estaba acostumbrado, sino por el bienestar de las personas que le rodeaban.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba irreconocible, emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de aquella persona. Era increíblemente absurdo al punto que tuvo que llegar, pero supuso que era normal hacer esa clase de sacrificios por el amor.

Todos los de su alrededor lo observaban con atención. Su pinta llamaba la atención a todos lo que estaban caminando por allí, incluso podía oír lo que aquellas personas murmuraban. España decidió entonces que lo mejor sería apresurar el paso, antes que a alguien se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de llamar a la policía. Su intención inicial era pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Además, evitar a los conocidos era otra cuestión complicada. Francia y Prusia estaban tomando en un bar cercano y éstos se dieron cuenta de que España estaba caminando a toda velocidad. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha. Esa clase de conducta no era la esperada en el hispano, quizás era aceptable con cierto británico.

—¡Oye, España! ¡Ven un momento! —exclamó el galo a la vez que agitaba su mano.

Aunque tenía ganas de explicar lo que estaba pensando, sabía que no podía detenerse. Mucho menos, revelar su identidad de esa manera, así que continuó con su camino. Ya en otro momento, les comentaría lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —indagó el francés al darse cuenta de que el hombre había decidido ignorarles.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¡Ja! Si yo estuviera con Romano, jamás dejaría que me tratara de esa manera. Yo sería el amo y señor —respondió el alemán con orgullo.

—Claro… —contestó sarcásticamente Francia.

Al ingresar en la cuadra donde aquella persona vivía, España se aseguró de que no hubiera rastro del mayor de los hermanos Italia. Miró su reloj, era evidente que era muy temprano así que Romano debía continuar acostado. Con bastante sigilo, se acercó a la casa de quien debía ayudarle en su intento de sacarle al muchacho de malas pulgas de su casa.

Esperaba tener un poco de suerte, así que golpeó la puerta de la casa. Era tan elegante como la del otro italiano, lo cual no debía ser una sorpresa. Ambos compartían el buen gusto por todo lo que fuera elegante. Sin embargo, no había ido muchas veces a dicho lugar, pues Romano acostumbraba a molestarse por eso. Ya le había preguntado varias veces por qué se ponía de esa manera y nunca le daba una respuesta clara.

En el interior, Alemania estaba leyendo el periódico. Estaba bastante concentrado cuando oyó un par de golpes que provenían del exterior, Desde luego, fue a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—Buenos… —El alemán miró de pies a cabeza al "supuesto" extraño —.No queremos comprar nada. Gracias —Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el otro fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo.

—¡Necesito su ayuda! —exclamó el recién llegado a quien se le había caído, dejando entrever su verdadera identidad.

—¿España? —indagó un desconcertado Alemania, ya que no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—¡No grites! No quiero que Romano se entere que estoy aquí —explicó el hispano con cierto recelo.

—Ustedes tienen una relación bastante extraña, ¿no es así? —opinó y luego dejó entrar al hispano.

Después de acomodarse, preguntó por Veneciano. Éste, quien estaba jugando con un gato, fue traído a rastras por el rubio, ya que no quería otro problema con Grecia. Además, España había pedido ver al menor de los hermanos Vargas y estaba esperándolo en la sala.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! Ya no lo haré más, suéltame —le pidió el pelirrojo, sin mucho éxito.

—Alguien quiere verte —contestó el rubio mientras que continuaba jalando al muchacho.

Ciertamente, el español estaba algo nervioso. Veneciano era algo tonto por lo que no sabía si estaba bien pedirle el favor, aclarándole que no podía decirle nada de aquello a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, era su única esperanza si quería acceder a la habitación de Romano, sin ser visto o sin que aquel pusiera alguna resistencia.

Repentinamente, el dueño de casa se apareció.

—¿Ve? —preguntó, tenía miedo de que se tratara de alguien desagradable. Apenas mostró su rostro, pues no quería que el invitado notara su presencia. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que era alguien quien él apreciaba, sonrió —¡España-niichan! —exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Ah, Veneciano. Vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor —aseguró el visitante con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya no estás más peleado con mi hermano? —indagó, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el español había dicho anteriormente.

—Bueno, de eso quería hablarte —España se levantó y cerró las cortinas, sólo por precaución.

Veneciano continuaba sin entender muy bien qué había pasado entre él y su hermano mayor. Pero, de todas maneras, tenía ganas de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Quien estaba escéptico acerca de toda esa cuestión era Alemania, quien creía que todo era una pésima idea. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a lo que decía.

—¿Podrías distraerlo por un par de horas? Invítalo a salir o algo por estilo —afirmó el español, quien ya tenía en su cabeza lo que iba a hacer en la habitación de Romano.

—¡Sí! Hace tiempo que quiero hablar con él —asintió el pelirrojo.

—¿De verdad, lo harías? —preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Sí, pero ¿para qué quieres qué salga con él?

España se limitó a decir lo más importante. No quería decirle todo de una, ya que su preocupación era que accidentalmente le comentara a Romano sobre sus planes. Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa para aquel, así que debía cuidar todos los detalles pertinentes.

Mientras tanto, en una casa aledaña, el mayor de los hermanos Italia estaba aburrido mientras que miraba a la gente pasar. Todo le parecía fastidioso pero tampoco tenía planeado mover un dedo. Aunque parecía no hacer mucho caso a quiénes pasaban por la acera de su hogar, en realidad estaba prestando bastante atención. Sólo que estaba intentando mostrarse desinteresado.

Sentía curiosidad por el día que recién comenzaba. ¿Acaso España volvería a aparecerse? A pesar de sentirse traicionado, quería que el muchacho de ojos verdes fuera hasta su casa. Tal vez era un idiota y que había cometido un craso error por no hablarle por un par de semanas, pero cada vez más le resultaba difícil sacarle la mano de encima.

Estaba ansioso, a pesar de que intentaba negarlo. Ahora, estaba esperando con anticipación lo que pudiera hacer el español. ¡Lo detestaba! Había hallado una forma de mantenerlo alerta y pendiente de sus acciones. Se suponía que estaba molesto, enojado, sin querer saber nada del hispano. Entonces, ¿cómo podía explicar el hecho de que sintiera tan expectante?

Romano observaba a cada hombre que pasaba por allí. Alguno de ellos debía ser España, ¡estaba seguro! Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para predecir que aquel no se iba a dar por vencido. Por lo menos, hasta que terminara agotado. E inclusive bajo esas circunstancias, era difícil que le diera la espalda. Cómo detestaba sentirse de esa manera.

Lo que ignoraba por completo, es que muy cerca de él, España estaba planeando darle una grata sorpresa. O esa era la opinión del hispano. Había terminado de detallar las cuestiones más relevantes y ahora, iba a esconderse en los arbustos. No podía darse el lujo de que Romano le descubriera y que todo lo que había preparado hasta ese momento, se fuera al demonio.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando esté listo —explicó el español antes de que Veneciano se marchara.

—¡Ve! —asintió el muchacho y se encaminó a la casa de su hermano mayor.

España no estaba seguro del resultado de la operación que había puesto en marcha. Estuvo a punto de cancelarlo, pero era la única manera de estar con Romano frente a frente, sin que aquel tuviera una opción para escaparse. Suspiró y rogó para que todo saliera acorde a lo que había planeado…

* * *

><p>Ya verán lo que España se trae entre manos. Tengan paciencia, que empiezo las clases en la facu.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya**, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **seasonsleep, Daniela MadNerdy y Seiketo Nayset.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Veneciano fue hasta la casa de su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado a las afueras, terriblemente aburrido. Aún estaba pensando en España y si vendría a verle ese día. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, se halló con otra sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, tonto? —preguntó de mala gana Romano.

—¿Qué tal si salimos un rato, hermano? —dijo mientras que trataba de levantar al otro italiano, con bastante esfuerzo.

—No —Estaba ensimismado con la idea de que cierto español iba a aparecerse en cualquier momento.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —se repitió. No le importaba la negativa del dueño de casa, sabía que debía sacarlo de allí de alguna manera.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con su fastidioso hermano. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, Veneciano lucía como si no iba a darse por vencido. La única solución para ello era acceder a su petición, aunque no tuviera los ánimos para hacerlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente no quería hacerlo.

—¿Va a venir el macho patatas con nosotros? —interrogó el malhumorado muchacho, a quien le desagradaba la idea de que Alemania fuera con ellos.

—No, tiene cosas que hacer —respondió éste, quién mantenía el entusiasmo pese a la respuesta que le estaba dando su hermano mayor.

A pesar de que estaba dudando bastante, pues no quería que durante su ausencia apareciera España, parecía que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Quizás no iban a tardar demasiado y después de todo, no le importaba demasiado que el hispano esperara por su vuelta. De esa manera, éste no se iba a dar cuenta de que lo estaba esperando o pensando en él. Tal vez era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de todos esos problemas.

—Entonces vamos, idiota. ¡Pero más te vale que no estés mintiendo! —amenazó antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Claro que no —Veneciano estaba realmente animado para dicha salida. Además de hacerle el favor a cierto español, podía aprovechar el tiempo para estar junto a su hermano mayor.

Después de asegurarse de que ambos italianos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, España salió de su escondite. Se sacudió un poco, aparte de toser, ya que tenía hojas por todas partes. La próxima vez que tuviera una idea tan alocada como esa, buscaría un mejor escondite. Además, estaba seguro de que un par de hormigas habían entrado en su pantalón y debió aguantarse para no ser descubierto.

Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia a esas cosas. De hecho, pensaba que realmente todas esas alocadas cosas que le sucedían, valían la pena completamente. Al final, debía recordar la razón por la cual estaba haciendo todo ese ridículo, sin escuchar lo que otros países pudieran pensar de él: Romano. Definitivamente, el premio era mucho más valioso, sólo debía esforzarse un poco más de lo que ya había hecho.

Antes de ir a la casa del mencionado italiano, el hispano fue a su casa primero. Si quería que todo ese movimiento resultara, debía lucir bien. No solamente eso, sino que debía llevar algunas cosas que había dejado en su hogar, ya que al inicio no estaba muy seguro del éxito de Veneciano. Por ello, las había guardado, en caso de que debiera idear algo más.

Pero su suerte había cambiado, por lo menos, de manera temporal. Se apresuró, pues no quería que Italia del Sur llegara a ingresar a su casa y encontrarlo a mitad de camino. Tan sólo imaginar en el desastre en que aquello podría convertirse, revolvió el estómago del ibérico. Esta vez, no podía permitirse fallar.

Luego de ver que todo estaba en su lugar y que lucía lo más guapo que podía, era el momento de partir. Su nerviosismo era palpable, ya que no sabía que iba a hacer si aquello no funcionaba. Si bien había conseguido una forma de evitar que Romano volviese a huir de sus manos, no había pensando en un plan de respaldo. Tantas cosas podían salir mal, desde que el muchacho volviese a mandarle al demonio hasta descubrir algo que ignoraba.

De repente, se detuvo. Se miró en la fuente de un parque y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado negativo. No podía seguir haciéndolo, ya que de otra manera, sólo iba a conseguir que todo saliera exactamente de esa forma. En lugar de una cara seria, España sonrió.

Era el momento de pensar en lo que podría suceder, si llegara a tener éxito. Tener a Romano entre sus brazos, no escuchar esos malditos gritos que lo acusaban de traidor, dormir con una compañía de lujo… ¡Ah, España sí que estaba motivado! Incluso, antes de siquiera llegar a la casa de Romano, ya andaba dando saltos de completa dicha y alegría.

Al estar enfrente al territorio del enemigo, también llamado por el mayor de los hermanos Italia como hogar, el hispano se infló el pecho. Era una de las misiones más difíciles que le había tocado hacer en su larga vida, pero la recompensa debía llegar esa misma tarde. Caminó lenta pero seguramente hasta la entrada, luego quitó la llave que se encontraba debajo de la alfombra "No son bienvenidos" y entró.

Sentía que hacía años que no entraba a ese lugar y sólo habían pasado un par de días, como máximo. Respiró profundamente, quería recordar todos los buenos momentos de los cuales había sido testigo. Todavía podía ver con mucha claridad la oportunidad en que Romano le había solicitado que se quedara a dormir con él, alegando que tenía miedo.

Sí, esa casa le traía gratos recuerdos. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello. Con él, traía una mochila y una bolsa, para aventurarse a la habitación del joven.

Mientras tanto, los dos hermanos estaban disfrutando de un buen café. Veneciano estaba buscando algún tema de conversación para mantener ocupado al otro, ya que España le había indicado que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para preparar el escenario en la casa de su pretendiente. Romano miraba todo con bastante fastidio y lucía aburrido, por lo que el menor se apresuró en decir algo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, hermano? —fue la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente para ganar tiempo.

—Nada, tratando de deshacerme de cierto imbécil —respondió con notable resentimiento. No estaba pensando en otra cosa, repasaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres? —Aquella era una pregunta con mucho fundamento, ya que Romano solía llamar imbécil a la mayoría de los países.

—¿Tú eres un grandísimo tonto o te haces? —indagó con un tono de ofendido —¡Habló del idiota de España! —exclamó Romano, golpeando la mesa.

—¡Ay, no te enojes, hermano! —respondió Veneciano algo asustado por la reacción del otro —.¿Qué te ha hecho España-nii-chan? —Quería saber cuál era la versión del otro.

Romano se quedó callado, la verdad es que su enojo estaba comenzando a apaciguarse. Sin embargo, recordar la escena que había creído ver en la casa del país ibérico, le ponía algo triste. Aquel seguía sin explicarle por qué no se había aparecido antes y qué estaba haciendo Francia allí.

—Porque me metió los cuernos con el idiota de Francia… —Esta vez no respondió con enojo, sino más bien podía notarse un esbozo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

—¡España-nii-chan nunca lo haría! ¡Estoy seguro! —afirmó con convicción Veneciano, quien no podía tolerar ver que ambos estuvieran mal por una situación como ésa.

—¿Y tú, cómo rayos sabes eso? —Alzó una de sus cejas, pues el otro lo había dicho con mucha seguridad. Incluso, demasiada.

—¡Sé que no lo haría! ¡España-nii-chan realmente te quiere! —Tomó la mano del otro y lo miró directamente a sus ojos —¡Es cierto!

Realmente quería creer en las palabras de su hermano. Siempre lo había tomado como un idiota que no podía pensar por sí mismo, que dependía demasiado del macho patatas y otros adjetivos más. Pero ésta vez, tenía muchísimas ganas de pensar que estaba en lo cierto, que no le estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, siempre era la duda que venía para arruinarle cualquier intento de ser positivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía con el imbécil de Francia de su casa? ¿Y por qué no me llamó por una semana? ¡Ja, si que me quiere! —exclamó sarcásticamente.

—Pues… —Veneciano sabía y recontra sabía que no podía decir nada acerca de lo que le había comentado el español. Pero el problema era que no toleraba ver a su hermano así. Si realmente supiera la verdad, estaba muy seguro de que no se sentiría así.

—¿Pues qué? —Le resultaba un poco sospechoso el silencio de su hermano menor, aunque tampoco estaba con ánimos de pensar en qué le sucedía.

La tentación era demasiada, por lo que el menor tuvo que morderse los labios. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero una mirada de Alemania del otro lado de la habitación, le había hecho desistir. Menos mal que a España se le había ocurrido pedirle ese favor al hermano de Prusia, dado que no podía dejar escapar ningún detalle sobre su plan.

—Creo que voy a volver a mi casa… —Se levantó, pero Veneciano se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo, hermano? ¿Acaso tienes algo qué hacer? —Tenía que ganar más tiempo, de alguna forma u otra.

—¿Por qué demonios haría eso, bobo?

—Porque… Porque… —Una vez más, tuvo que buscar lo primero que se le venía a la mente. De repente, intercambió miradas con el alemán que se hallaba oculto en la esquina y consiguió alguna absurda excusa para retener a Romano —.¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco? Ando teniendo un problema con Alemania y me daba vergüenza decirlo… —explicó nerviosamente.

—Qué raro que tengas problemas con el macho patatas. Era obvio que sólo te iba a molestar y nada más. ¿Qué carajo ha hecho esta vez? —Volvió a tomar asiento, disfrutaba hablar mal de Alemania y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Mientras que Italia de Norte inventaba una excusa para continuar reteniendo a Romano, España estaba arreglando el dormitorio del hermano del primero. No recordaba que estuviera en tan mal estado, como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con todas las pertenencias del muchacho. Después, se dio cuenta que la furia del dueño de casa era casi idéntica en intensidad a dicho fenómeno.

De vez en cuando, miraba hacia el reloj. Ya había puesto las cortinas, para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. También había dejado en la cocina, pasta que estaba preparando para la cena. Ahora estaba colocando algunas fotografías que se habían sacado juntos, para ver si de esa manera, Romano lograba rememorar los buenos tiempos que habían pasado juntos.

Luego del largo trabajo, España se recostó en la cama. Había olvidado lo cómoda que era. Si hubiera sabido que todo eso iba a pasar, le hubiera pedido matrimonio en la casa de Romano. O algún lugar, como una bahía o una pradera, donde pudieran estar sólo los dos.

Sin embargo, si no hubiera ocurrido todo ese desastre, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba el italiano para él. Ni siquiera podía estar un día a solas, a ese extremo llegaba su cariño y preocupación por él. Incluso, llegó a pensar que no le interesaría tanto o que intentaría olvidarlo. Pero apenas le mandó al demonio, en lo único que pudo pensar era cómo recuperarle.

De su bolsillo, sacó la caja que contenía el anillo. Sacó dicha joya y se quedó observándola por un rato. Le parecía hasta asombroso el hecho de que no tuviese una sola duda al respecto. Simplemente sabía que era lo que debía hacer, pues ya no soportaba la idea de tener a Romano tan lejos. Sobre todo, por los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora más que nunca confiaba que sus instintos le estaban mostrando el camino correcto.

Eso sí, si esa noche le rechazaba, probablemente no volvería a preguntárselo. Era un día en el que se jugaba el todo por el todo y no podía ni debía fallar. Estaba ansioso por saber cuál sería la reacción de su querido italiano después de hacerle la pregunta. O que le diría, cómo se lo tomaría. ¿Lo aceptaría o preferiría pensarlo? ¡Tantas cosas y el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente!

Volvió a revisar el reloj, debía retomar la enorme tarea. En un par de horas, ya conocería la respuesta a sus interrogantes…

* * *

><p>Adelanto de Cafetería: La historia va a comenzar desde la boda de cierta pareja del fic. Si lo leyeron bien, sabrán muy bien de quiénes se trata. Tal vez Lovino lleve un acompañante misterioso que todavía no ha aparecido ;3<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:** Seiketo Nayset, Alice In Funnyland, Daniela MadNerdy, kikyoyami8, Sorita Uchiha, Yaya Romance [**¡Gracias por el fav!**] y lovitdesele.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Romano estaba comenzando a aburrirse de la conversación, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sobre lo que Veneciano estaba hablando. Es más, podía afirmarse que estaba completamente perdido, no sabía de qué estaba hablando su hermano menor. Todo lo que creía escuchar era ruido y más ruido salir de la boca del pelirrojo, pero nada más.

La razón por la cual había aceptado salir era simplemente para tratar de olvidar a cierto español. Sin embargo, cada momento que pasaba sólo podía concentrarse en la brillante sonrisa del hispano. Incluso pensaba que a pesar de estar enojado con él, se estaría divirtiendo. Por supuesto, haciéndole sufrir como de costumbre. Sí, ése era un mejor plan.

—¿Qué piensas, hermano? —interrogó el menor, quien trataba de comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Romano. A cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía notar que Italia del Sur estaba distraído.

—Tengo cosas más importante que hacer, tonto —Romano ya no quería estar allí. Tenía un asunto mucho más relevante en su cabeza.

—¡Espera, hermano! Yo… —Se había quedado sin ideas para retener al otro. Ya no hallaba ninguna excusa para no permitir la partida de Romano.

—Deja al macho patatas y tus jodidos problemas terminarán —Dicho lo que hace muchísimo venía pensando, se largó de allí.

Veneciano trató de perseguir a su hermano mayor, pero se tropezó con el cordón de su zapato y le dio un fuerte abrazo al piso de madera. Para cuando se recuperó del golpe que se había dado, el antiguo subordinado de España no estaba al alcance de la vista.

—Tenemos que trabajar más en tu coordinación —opinó el alemán, quien aún se sorprendía de la torpeza del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Romano iba pensando en todo lo que fue sucediendo en los últimos días. Tal vez, había sido un poco duro con España. Pero gracias a eso, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañaba y le necesitaba. Estuvo un buen tiempo sin querer admitirlo, mas con el tiempo que había transcurrido, era difícil disimular que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Se había equivocado en no haberle escuchado. Quizás había alguna razón más para que el francés estuviera en su caso. Claro, eso no significaba que detestaba menos al galo. A ese hombre eternamente lo iba a odiar, por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Sobre todo, si estaba cerca de España. Siempre había tenido celos de su relación y tal vez por eso había pensado que lo estaba engañando.

Sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto, estaba cansado de estar tan solo. A eso debía añadir que no quería salir otra vez con Veneciano y verse obligado a soportar a Alemania. ¡No, eso debía ser cambiado con la mayor prontitud posible! No iba a aguantar otra jornada como ésa, una vez más.

Romano apresuró el paso, debía llamar en cuanto antes al español. No se lo diría tan fácilmente o de manera abierta. Con sólo dejar de regañarlo por cualquier tontería que hiciera, debiera ser suficiente para que el país ibérico se diera cuenta de que el italiano ya no estaba más enojado. La situación era casi de vida o muerte, no quería nadie se aprovechara de esa circunstancia y por ese nadie se entendía por Francia.

Lo que él ignoraba hasta ese momento es que España ya estaba en su casa. Éste había organizado una velada romántica, sin conversar de lo que había ocurrido una semana atrás. Estaba tan orgulloso de su arduo trabajo, que decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea tomar una pequeña siesta.

Revisó su reloj para asegurarse de que todavía tenía tiempo para ello. Al notar que aún faltaba una hora para que Romano llegara a su casa, se tumbó encima de la cama. Todo ese esfuerzo le había cansado, así que era el mejor momento para descansar un momento. Recordó lo cómoda que era la cama del italiano y lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que si su plan funcionaba, no tendría que volver a pasar por aquel sentimiento. Era su última carta, así que más le valía a la fortuna sonreírle de una buena vez por todas.

Romano miraba a sus alrededores mientras que marchaba hacia su casa. Quizás podría hallar al hispano por allí. Le resultaba un tanto extraño que aquel todavía no se hubiera presentado en todo el día, así que necesitaba encontrar el motivo para aquello. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que todavía no se hubiera dado por vencido.

Después de todo, era el único que le tenía la suficiente paciencia. Y si el español decidía no hacerle más caso, ¿qué iba a hacer? Romano sacudió su cabeza, eso no era posible. ¿O sí lo era? ¡No, debía averiguarlo cuanto antes! No quería perder al hispano, aunque constantemente lo estaba regañando.

Al ingresar a su hogar, inmediatamente fue a ver su contestadora. Tal vez, España lo había llamado o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando estuvo cerca del teléfono, pudo escuchar un extraño ruido. La casa se suponía qué debía estar sola, sin ninguna otra presencia más que la de él. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la leve la impresión de que había alguien más?

Tenía miedo, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacar su revólver. El mismo estaba guardado en una de las mesas de la entrada. Temblando, caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio. ¿Con qué se iba a encontrar? ¿Un ladrón? Bueno, de seguro iba a aprender a no volver a entrar a su casa, cuando viera su linda arma.

España todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando oyó que alguien estaba caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Volvió a mirar el reloj, aún no debía llegar Romano. Su corazón latía como nunca, no estaba listo para enfrentar todavía al dueño de casa. La idea original era sorprenderlo, pero no de esta manera.

—¡¿Quién rayos está ahí? —preguntó el italiano, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

El hispano no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería aguantar el regaño de Italia de Sur o esconderse? Respiró profundamente, no quedaba otra que arriesgarse. Se levantó de la cama, se arregló mal que mal la camisa y aguardó que el otro ingresara. Del apuro que supuso la sorpresiva llegada de Romano, se olvidó que dejó el anillo sobre la mesita de luz.

—¿Así qué eres un jodido cobarde, eh? —En realidad, le estaba temblando la mano. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para coger un poco de valentía, para luego entrar a su dormitorio. Apuntó con el arma al supuesto ladrón y estuvo a punto de disparar.

—¡Romano, soy yo! ¡No dispares! —exclamó el español, algo desesperado.

—¿Eh? —Bajó el arma y efectivamente, era España quien estaba en su dormitorio. Aquello desconcertó al italiano —¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —No estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo así que pellizcó al hispano para asegurarse de que se trataba de él.

—Ah, lo que sucede es… —No pudo continuar gracias a las "caricias" del italiano.

—Así que realmente eres tú, idiota —Se volvió a alejar y cruzó sus brazos —¿Y bien?

Estaba sudando un poco, había resultado ser él quien terminó siendo sorprendido. No obstante, trató de reponerse. Recordó que había pasta en el comedor, así que debía llevar a Romano hasta allí. Ya cuando estuvieran más cómodos, le aclararía todo. Ahora, debía hallar el valor para tomarle de mano, sin pensar demasiado en las mortíferas consecuencias de dicha acción.

—Te he preparado la cena. ¿Qué tal si nos disponemos a comer? —España agarró la mano del otro, y a diferencia de lo que había pensado originalmente, el italiano no puso mucha resistencia.

—¡Sólo porque has cocinado! —No confiaba en las intenciones del español. Además, aún no tenía en claro cómo se abriría ante él sin lucir patéticamente. Para ser sincero, no comprendía cómo su inesperada visita podía hacerlo sin importarle ese detalle.

Todo lucía bastante elaborado. España se había esforzado por conseguir el vino favorito de Romano en tan sólo un par de horas. Había cerrado las cortinas para impedir que cualquier pervertido pudiera echarle un vistazo a lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa. En el centro de la mesa, a pesar de que había dudado de colocarlas, estaban dos velas que iluminaban la habitación.

Italia del Sur estaba algo impresionado por toda la elaboración. De hecho, no podía creer que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias después del maltrato del que había sido víctima el hispano. Sin embargo, éste aparentaba que no había ocurrido nada y sonreía mientras que Romano contemplaba el ambiente.

—¿Y qué te parece? —irrumpió el silencio, pues deseaba saber ya la opinión del muchacho.

—Pues… —El anonadado italiano no estaba seguro de qué responder —. Gracias, supongo…

—Siéntate, siéntate —Sacó la silla para el muchacho. Estaba realmente motivado con el plan, pues hasta ahora que no había salido nada mal.

El español se sentó justo enfrente, para ver cuál era la reacción del dueño de casa. No podía borrar la sonrisa en su cara. Estaba tan entusiasmado que se le había olvidado que debía servir la comida. Romano no sabía que pasaba así que decidió averiguar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pareja.

—¿Me cuelga un moco o qué demonios estás mirando? —indagó el hermano de Veneciano, esperando a que algo sucediera.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —España se retiró a la cocina y luego dos platos llenos de pasta —. Espero que realmente te guste.

Estaba tan nervioso que durante el recorrido de la puerta de la cocina hasta la mesa, le temblaban las piernas. No se estaba fijando tampoco en su camino, así que no se dio cuenta de la alfombra. Por accidente, levantó un poco con su pie y no falta decir el desastre que ello trajo. El hispano se resbaló y el contenido de uno de los platos fue a caer de lleno sobre Italia del Sur.

Una vez que se recuperó y pudo ponerse en pie, notó las consecuencias de sus actos. Romano estaba con pasta desde la cabeza hasta sus zapatos y no estaba muy contento acerca de lo que había pasado. España enrojeció en un santiamén, pues sabía que estaba en problemas.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ¿Esto era lo que pretendías hacer, imbécil? —preguntó muy ofendido y mientras que saboreaba lo que alcanzaba con la boca —. Aunque… —Cambió de opinión al probar lo que había preparado el español —. Te perdono si me das tu plato —negoció el muchacho.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó aliviado por la solución del italiano. A pesar de que estaba con hambre, prefería quedarse sin comer antes que volver a ver Romano enfurecido.

España observaba al nieto de Roma devorar la comida. Aunque tenía pasta por todas partes, pensó que se veía adorable. Éste último no despegó su mirada hasta terminar el plato y beber el vino. Recién después de eso, decidió que era el momento de hablar acerca de los últimos choques que hubo entre ambos.

—Entonces, ¿piensas decirme qué estaba haciendo el idiota de Francia en tu casa? Sabes que no me cae bien para nada —afirmó el muchacho a la vez que un pedazo de espagueti colgaba de su oreja.

—Me estaba ayudando con un proyecto… —pausó por un momento. Romano levantó una ceja, muy interesado en lo que España estaba hablando —. Quería sorprenderte así que le pedí su ayuda —respondió con simpleza.

Pasaron unos largos dos minutos de silencio. El hispano estaba pendiente de lo que hacía el otro, pero éste simplemente estaba tratando de absorber lo que le había dicho. Luego, se paró y se fue directamente hacia España, con su copa de vino en la mano. El país ibérico lo observaba con mucha atención, intentando anticipar el próximo movimiento del dueño de casa. Pero bien sabía él que eso era una tarea imposible.

—¿Eres imbécil o te haces? —Acto seguido, le dio una cachetada al escuchar la ridícula excusa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó mientras que acariciaba su adolorida mejilla.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué carajo te has tardado en dar esa explicación? —Tomó el resto de lo que quedaba en la copa y luego la golpeó contra la mesa.

—Es que… Quería entregarte algo, pero quería que fuera especial —respondió el hispano. Al darse cuenta de que el italiano estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, no le quedaba otra que demostrarle lo que quería otorgarle —. Espera, voy a dejar que lo veas…

España comenzó a inspeccionar todos sus bolsillos, sin mucho éxito. Comenzó a desesperarse ya que no encontraba la joya en cuestión. Por su lado, Romano no parecía demasiado sorprendido por aquel hecho. Bostezó, en señal de que estaba comenzando a aburrirse. El hispano se quedó en ropa interior de la desesperación que le había agarrado, pero seguía sin hallar el bendito objetivo.

—¿Y? —preguntó el italiano mientras que veía como el otro se arrastraba por el suelo.

—¡Sé que está aquí! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó. No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado el lugar donde había puesto el anillo.

—Iré a bañarme mientras que tú continúas con tu… lo que sea —Romano fue directamente a su habitación, algo asqueado por su aspecto.

El hombre de ojos verdes estaba sudando la gota gorda. Estaba tan concentrado con la tarea que ni siquiera escuchó lo que había dicho Romano. El nerviosismo y la tensión sólo empeoraban la situación. ¿Cómo era posible qué volviera a meter la pata de esa manera? Creyó que tal vez había alguna fuerza misteriosa que le impedía proponerle matrimonio al italiano. Se rehusaba a creer que estaba equivocado con esa decisión.

Italia del Sur ingresó a su dormitorio otra vez. Volvió a guardar su arma en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz y cuando estaba a punto de irse, halló una pequeña caja que nunca antes había visto. Romano estaba seguro de que no estaba antes y no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—¡Estúpido España! —gritó, pues no quería revisar el contenido, no fuera una trampa de Francia o algo por el estilo.

—¿Romano? —A pesar de estar agotado, corrió lo más pronto que le era humanamente posible.

—¿Qué se supone qué es eso? —señaló la diminuta caja, con cierto desprecio.

El hispano se abalanzó sobre la joya, aliviado de haberla encontrado. Luego, la abrió y se la mostró a Romano.

—No debía ser de esta forma, pero qué más da… —España se arrodilló, se puso bien los calzoncillos y decidió que era el momento —. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p>Primera semana de abril se estrena el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Cafetería, sin más rodeos. Así que deberían estar atentos ;)<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **_Hidekaz Himaruya,_**_ sin ánimos de lucro._

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **DanielaMadNerdy, ..problema, seasonsleep, Seiketo Nayset, kikyoyami8 y Amaikurai.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Eran los minutos más largos de su vida entera. Romano no decía nada y le estaba comenzando a doler la rodilla. Sin embargo, trataba de comprender al muchacho. Sabía que lo había tomado sorpresivamente, el italiano parecía luchar para contestar, pero luego se mordía los labios. España quería una respuesta en cuanto antes, pues le producía una gran angustia.

No estaba muy alejado de la verdad el español. El mayor de los hermanos Italia sin duda se había quedado sin palabras. Todo ese tiempo que había estado enojado con el hispano, éste se había dedicado a planear dicha proposición. Además, había sido extremadamente paciente con él y había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que le volviera a hablar, aun cuando había sido el italiano quien se había equivocado.

—Yo… —Romano se quedó mirando al español —¡¿Por qué rayos me pones en esta difícil situación? —se quejó.

—¿Eh? Sólo tienes que decir sí o no —afirmó el otro. Honestamente, en sus pensamientos se había imaginado al muchacho abrazándolo fuertemente y totalmente emocionado. Claramente, sus expectativas habían sido demasiado elevadas.

—No querrás la maldita herencia de mi abuelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con mirada sospechosa, pues no entendía por qué España querría pasar toda su vida con él, con todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos.

—¡Para nada! Aunque la situación está mal… —se rascó el cabello, admitiendo un poco —. Pero no importa, no quiero eso. Lo único que quiero de verdad es que estés a mi lado siempre —Miró al muchacho con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

España había pasado perfectamente la prueba que le había puesto el italiano. Éste ciertamente se conformó con la respuesta que le había dado el hombre. Sin embargo, todavía tenía dudas al respecto. No era que no confiaba en el español, mas quería estar completamente seguro que aquel realmente deseaba estar siempre con él. Si de algo quería asegurarse era de que no quería ser abandonado.

—¿De verdad quieres que nos casemos? —Romano trataba de mantenerse frío, aunque le hacía bastante ilusión que el español le pertenezca solamente a él.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Estoy en calzoncillos y arrodillado, sosteniendo un anillo. ¿Crees que si no lo quisiera, estaría así? —preguntó al muchacho de ojos color miel, mientras que soportaba el dolor de tener apoyada la rodilla izquierda sobre la alfombra que cubría la habitación del dueño de casa.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir luego?

—Romano… —España se levantó, dejó la caja sobre una mesa y luego tomó ambas manos del muchacho —. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, ha sido... —pausó por un momento —. Divertido, eso. No quiero dormir otra noche apartado de ti.

—Yo tampoco… —Simplemente se le escapó, gracias a la emoción del momento.

Claro que para el hispano eso fue más que suficiente para alegrarle el día. Tal era su felicidad que abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, lo zarandeó de un lado a otro y no podía dejar de sonreír. Pese a las desilusiones que se había llevado los días atrás, eso podía dejarse de lado ahora que sabía que Romano opinaba lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —España necesitaba saber la respuesta para completar su felicidad. Quería escucharlo de una buena vez, se lo merecía después de andar detrás del italiano desde hacía una semana más o menos y tolerar su furia en todas las formas posibles.

Sin embargo, el italiano tenía una última broma para gastarle al español. No podía evitarlo, era parte de su forma de ser y quería echar una buena carcajada antes de finalmente anunciar cuál era su decisión.

—¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que "no"? —Se podía notar la malicia en sus palabras, lo hacía simplemente para divertirse sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

—Bueno… —España ni siquiera había previsto esa situación. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —No sé qué haría, Romano. Sólo sé que insistiría hasta que me dé cuenta que es inútil, pero dudo que eso pase… —rió.

Romano abrió bien sus ojos, parecía que no hubiera nada que desalentara al español sobre su alocada e imprevista idea. Recordó que la primera vez que le había propuesto, se había desanimado con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, ahora lucía completamente determinado a conseguir su objetivo a como diera lugar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras que el hombre que tenía enfrente lo observaba con detenimiento. Repentinamente, le dio una bofetada al español e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—Eres un verdadero tonto, ¿lo sabes? —comentó el muchacho a la vez que se acomodaba en el pecho del otro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó el desconcertado hispano, quien no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Lo había rechazado, aceptado o qué? A pesar de no saber exactamente qué sucedió, aprovechó para disfrutar la cercanía del italiano, la cual le fue negada por tantos días.

—Pues, porque crees que iba a decir que no, idiota —respondió el otro —. Ahora, muéstrame el jodido anillo y veremos si me conoces bien. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de mi buen gusto —se jactó.

Después de ponérselo en el dedo, Romano lo estuvo contemplando por un buen momento. España aguardaba por su opinión, no sabía si esconderse detrás de la cama para no ser lastimado en el momento que el italiano decidiera arrojar la joya a su cara o si había acertado con su elección. Pero el muchacho se mantenía frío y algo distante.

—Pues… —Romano pausó por un momento mientras que miraba el anillo de compromiso —. No está mal —opinó.

—¿De verdad? —No le desagradaba así que ya se daba por contento —. Entonces, creo que debemos organizar una boda —contestó con mucha alegría. Se estaba conteniendo porque ganas de saltar por todas partes y contárselo a todo el mundo no le faltaban. Pero primero debían celebrarlo entre ellos.

—Ya sabía qué te ibas a poner así, imbécil —Trató de ignorar la felicidad del español, pero éste lo agarró entre sus brazos y aunque luchaba un poco para resistirse, era inútil pues el otro era más fuerte. Podía sentir la respiración del hombre muy cerca.

—¿Qué tal si nos ponemos al día? —sugirió éste mientras que besaba suavemente el cuello del italiano.

—No me opongo… —contestó sonrojado.

Ése día, un poco más tarde, Romano y España fueron a la casa de Veneciano. La verdad es que el primero simplemente quería echarle en cara lo que había conseguido mientras que el segundo quería agradecerle por su ayuda. El español estaba radiante de la felicidad de la cual era prisionero y todos los transeúntes se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Por su lado, el italiano trataba de esconder su rostro, ya que le resultaba algo vergonzoso. Sin embargo, después de haber recorrido un par de cuadras, recordó a su acérrimo enemigo por lo que decidió caminar con orgullo. En realidad, lo único que pretendía con ese pavoneo era evitar que ese hombre se les acercara. Si no podía hacer nada respecto a la amistad que tenían el francés y el español, al menos dejaría en claro que no podría meterse de ninguna manera.

Al arribar a la casa de Veneciano, Romano se apresuró en entrar. Presionó varias veces el timbre hasta que la puerta se abrió. El dueño de casa salió, primero sorprendido por el aparente apuro que tenía su visita Luego, se alegró al ver que su hermano y España habían vuelto juntos. No dudó más y abrazó a Romano, quien se apartó de inmediato y dejó caer al muchacho.

—Así que ya han solucionado sus problemas, ¿verdad? —indagó el menor de los hermanos, mientras que intentaba levantarse. Su cara estaba roja ya que se había estampado contra el suelo de concreto.

—Tengo mejores noticias que darte —contestó Romano y prácticamente, puso el anillo a un centímetro del rostro del otro —¡Mira esto, bobo!

—¿¡Ya has perdonado a España-niichan! —Se levantó en un santiamén, pues estaba realmente emocionado por la pareja recientemente comprometida.

—No había nada que perdonar. Todo esto fue culpa del bastardo de Francia —comentó éste con bastante desdén al pronunciar al país galo —. Como si este idiota tuviese tan mal gusto… —sonrió de manera triunfal, como si hubiese ganador de alguna competencia.

El muchacho que había sido criado por Austria miró por un buen rato el anillo que tenía en su poder Romano. Estaba igual de contento que la pareja y no se contuvo en demostrarlo, porque enseguida abrazó a ambos. Su hermano quería zafarse pero Veneciano no escudriñó con el abrazo y a pesar de los intentos del mayor, el otro seguía tan a gusto que no se daba cuenta de los empujones.

—¡Serás mi cuñado! —exclamó repentinamente el menor, al darse cuenta de todo lo que eso significaba.

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Por un momento, el español creyó que estaba en un sueño —. Pínchame para saber si esto es de verdad.

El mayor de los hermanos Italia no dudó en hacerlo y le pinchó con bastante fuerza. España se dio cuenta que no había sido una muy buena idea, pero al menos estaba pisando tierra. Le dejó una enorme marca en el brazo, que probablemente no iba a desaparecer en un buen tiempo. A pesar del dolor, el hombre sonrió gratamente.

—¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? —indagó Romano, quien seguían animado para volver a lastimar al hispano, simplemente porque sí.

—No, no… —El hombre se alejó un poco e hizo una señal de negación —. Con una vez, ya es suficiente.

Enseguida se apareció Alemania, quien estaba sorprendido por la extraña tardanza del dueño de casa. Esperaba que no se hubiera caído en alguna trampa como ya había sucedido en demasiadas ocasiones. Cuando salió de la casa, se sorprendió. La verdad es que no había tenido muchas esperanzas de que el plan del español no funcionara, por lo que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba observando.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Se han comprometido! —gritó Veneciano, al notar la presencia de aquel país.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el hombre, quien seguía con la duda.

—Sí, me acaba de aceptar —respondió el español con una gran sonrisa.

El europeo se acercó con cierto cuidado ya que Romano tenía la tendencia de golpearlo cada vez que lo veía. Apartó al hispano por unos minutos, ante la mirada fija del italiano. Éste lo observaba con suspicacia, para que no hiciera algo que no le gustara.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Romano? ¿No lo estás haciendo por… obligación? —Honestamente, todavía no le cabía la decisión del hombre sobre dicha relación.

—¡Claro que quiero! ¡Me ha hecho increíblemente feliz con su respuesta! —afirmó el español, quien no tenía ninguna duda sobre su proposición. No había ningún arrepentimiento de por medio y no lo iba a haber, estaba seguro de eso.

Un tiempo después, se celebró la boda. Italia del Sur decidió que sería él quien organizaría la boda, ya que no confiaba demasiado en el gusto del español y tampoco quería que cierto francés se entrometiera. Había sido unos meses angustiantes, tensos y más de una vez, el pobre España había sido víctima de los nervios del muchacho. Ante cualquier error o demora, el italiano hallaba la forma de echarle la culpa al hispano.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí parados y listos para firmar los papeles. Veneciano estaba demasiado emocionado, mientras que Prusia había intentado hacer desistir al español. Le había hablado casi por una hora, solamente para comentarle que el matrimonio era inservible y que era mejor ser soltero. Nada había conseguido que España cambiara de opinión.

Antes de terminar la ceremonia, Romano observó a algunos de los invitados. Entre esos, estaba Francia. Con la amabilidad que caracterizaba al italiano, éste le sacó el dedo y luego la lengua. Estaba contento porque finalmente ese hombre no había logrado nada con el español y quería verlo desdichado. Sin embargo, el amante del vino simplemente se dignó a tomar su vino e ignorar el gesto de amor del italiano.

España tosió un poco para que el muchacho se concentrara. Al principio, no recordó por qué y luego se dio cuenta que toda la ceremonia era para ambos.

—Ahora estás jodido, bastardo —comentó el italiano a su pareja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —No tenía ninguna razón para pensar de esa manera. De hecho, todo era para mejor.

—Porque eres mío, imbécil. Solamente mío —explicó con una sonrisa algo maléfica.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos los que lo han leído!<p> 


End file.
